1. Field of the invention:
The present invention is directed toward aircraft structures and, more particularly, to the structure of a wing and flap assembly. Particularly, the invention is directed toward a construction for a wing having an extendable flap and a variable camber.
2. Description of Related Art:
A wing of the type to which the present invention relates is known, for example, from DE-OS No. 30 39 121. In this arrangement, an intermediate wing is arranged between a fixed front wing portion and a flap or rudder which, in the case of a flap displacement or of a change of the wing camber, must also be moved. The adjustment of the intermediate wing and the flap occurs in sliding guides with rollers. Movements of the intermediate wing and the flap are, in this case, necessarily connected with each other so that in case of, for example, a larger deflection of the intermediate wing, there is necessarily formed a gap between it and the flap.